Rocked
by Caniberozaforaday
Summary: Rose and Dimitri just found out they can have kids. What does this mean for their future? This story takes place after the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines Series ( starts before the epilogue of The Ruby Circle). Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just this plot. I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this takes place after the Vampire Academy and Bloodlines series (before the epilogue of The Ruby Circle). It is the story of Rose and Dimitri after they find out they could have children.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the Vampire Academy or Bloodlines series just the idea.**

RPOV

Dimitri and I walked out of Adrians apartment stuned. He was right our worlds where rocked. I look at Dimitri standing next to me with a dumbfounded expression.

"Dimitri, what just happened?" I knew what had happened but I needed to hear him say it, that would make it real. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"We could have kids, Roza." With that simple sentence our world changed. I looked at him and started bawling.

"Roza whats wrong? Are you alright?" Panic seized his voice and I laughed still sobbing.

"I'm fine, I'm just shocked and happy, Comrade we can have kids." For as long as we existed Dhampirs could only have kids with Moroi, Dimitri had always wanted kids but when he was given a chance he turned it down for me, and now he didn't have to.

" Let's get in the car. Adrian and Sydney are giving us weird looks out of the window." I looked back and saw he was right. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Okay but first I want to do something." I looked up and kissed Dimitri.

* * *

As soon as we got to the Hotel I called Lissa. She would want to know seeing how she's the one to make it possible in the first place.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I decided I was going to have a little fun with this, I put the phone on speaker. Across the room I heard Dimitri sigh he could tell I was going to do something I probably shouldn't.

"Lissa I don't know how to tell you this but" I stopped for a moment to let there be some suspense in that time I smiled at Dimitri who just shook his head at me. "I'm pregnant."

"What really!" She sounded happy and then she got confused, " Wait but what about Dimitri? Rose how could you! He's done so much for you and then you go and get knocked up by some random guy!" Dimitri sighed and then spoke so Lissa could hear him.

"Princess, Rose is telling a twisted truth, a very twisted one." He looked at me and then I sighed.

"Rose what's going on I'm kind of busy so would you please tell me what's going on!" I smiled and took a deep breath, this was going to take a Lot of explaining.

" Lissa you know how Olive was pregnant the baby was Neil's."

"What, no you got it messed up. They're both dhampirs. They can't have kids. You know that." Yeah I knew this would take some explaining.

"Lissa we're not 100% sure but we know it's Neil's. Somehow her being a restored strigoi means she was able to have a baby with a dhampir." I heard a slam as Lissa dropped the phone.

"She's even more shocked than we where." I joked Dimitri rolled his eyes.

Lissa picked up the phone and said with her voice shaking, " We knew there was a lot that Spirit could do but I never imagined this." Then it clicked for her, "Oh my god! Rose you and Dimitri could have kids!" I looked at Dimitri and we laughed.

"We figured that one out Liss but thanks, we should be back at court in a day or two so we'll see you then." Even without the bond I knew that before we got there she would be trying to figure everything out.

"Alright I'll see you then for now I'm going to stare at a wall trying to think this through. Bye, love you." And then she hung up. I smiled knowing that's exactly what she would do.

" You are unreasonably cruel" Dimitri walked over to where I was sitting on them bed. I looked up at him.

" I have to have my fun somehow." I said standing up next to him.

All of a sudden he kissed me and with his lips right in front of mine he whispered, "I know a better way for you to have your fun." He kissed me and then pushed me onto the bed. I kissed him and then sighed realizing something.

"We can't Comrade," he looked at me breathing heavy, he was momentarily confused, " now we have to worry about getting pregnant." We had never had to think about it before, we were both dhampirs, looking back on it it's a wonder I haven't already gotten pregnant already. He sighed understanding what I meant. We looked at each other and I finally fell asleep with my head on his chest.

 **What did you think? Please leave reviews so I can learn and take your opinion into account. I will update as often as I can. Can't wait for the reviews. Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for leaving any reviews they let me know what you guys want so if you have any suggestions don't hesitate to leave them down below! Next chapter i'm thinking of a visit to Baia to visit Dimitris family let me know if you have any ideas for the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just this continuation of the plot.**

Dimitri and I walked into the crowded airport. We had a flight to catch and we didn't have a lot of time. When we got up this morning Dimitri started packing as I took the longest shower I possibly could, we where at a hotel after all. A hour later I walked out of the bathroom so see Dimitri standing in front of my suitcase confused.

"What's wrong Comrade?" He looked over at me and shook his head.

"While you were in the shower I was trying to figure out how you managed to pack this much and how the hell it all fit." I walked over and laughed.

"The trick is rolling the clothes into little burritos." In 10 minutes we were packed but I still needed to dry my hair and get ready. I looked at the clock we still had 2 and a half hours until our plane departed, plenty of time. As I was tugging on a pair of jeans I called across the room to Dimitri, "We need to remember not to tell anyone where Delcan is or who has him. The whole reason Olive gave him to Adrian is so he wouldn't be experimented on. We either don't know who has him or he went off with some distant relative." Dimitri looked over at me.

"I know Rose I wouldn't want that to happen to our child and I don't want it to happen to anyone elses." He walked over and kissed me. We kissed until I happened to see the clock out of the corner of my eye. Our plane departs in 90 minutes.

"Fuck! I still need to finish getting ready!" I went to the bathroom and started blow drying my hair. For the first time I wished I had short hair, drying mine took forever. "Dimitri can you put the bags in the car and check us out? As soon as my hairs dry we need to go!" He walked into the bathroom smirking.

"I checked us out while you were in the shower, they don't start cleaning rooms for another hour and the car in 2 feet outside our door. I've already got everything done." I rolled my eyes, why did he have to have everything figured out. Five minutes later my hair was mostly dry and I looked semi-presentable. We got in the car and road the 20 minutes to the airport.

* * *

 **W** e have 45 minutes before our plane departs and we were in line. The hardest part of traveling as a guardian is getting through airport security with stakes. I remember the first time I flew with Dimitri

We _were standing in line for TSA with our stakes on our side and I saw a sign that prohibited all sorts of things. Scissors, corkscrews, along with other items when I panicked._

" _Dimitri," I hissed, " how the HELL are we going to get our stakes through the metal detectors!" He looked at me and laughed._

" _That is a guardian secret." I glared at him and with as much sarcasm as I could muster up,_

" _Oh right it's not like I went to school form the time I was 4 to become a guardian, and I definitely didn't kill dozens of strigoi by the time I graduated." I continued, " it's not like if we get caught with these we will be locked up and put in jail!" He laughed at me again._

" _Roza, if we got caught with them we would be able to get out before the realized it. Give me you stake without being super obvious about it." I looked around and slipped him my stake._

" _I better get this back Belkov." I said with smirk. He went through the metal detectors and grabbed his bag waiting for me. I stared at him in disbelief, he had gotten both stakes through without any alarms going off. As I walked through the metal detector there was a loud alarm._

" _Step to the side miss. Spread your arms and legs." As they passed the detector over my body I saw Dimitri smirk, I glared at him. Finally they took a quarter out of my jacket pocket. "In the future can you please empty all of your pockets?"_

" _Yeah no problem, sorry." Little did they know I had emptied my pockets. I grabbed my bag and walked over to Dimitri._

" _I can smuggle 2 stakes through security with no problem but you set it off with a quarter, I thought I taught you better than that." I saw the gleam in his eye as I glared at him._

" _The funny thing is I emptied my pocket, and I never cary any coins on me. Interesting, I wonder how it got there." He smiled and shook his head knowing I had caught him._

He still hasn't told me how to get a stake through but everytime he manages to get a coin in my pocket. Not today comrade. As we were putting everything on the conveyor belt he wrapped his arm around my waist, I grabbed his hand and uncurled his fingers revealing a quarter.

"Nice try comrade but I caught you." He sighed and put the coin in a bin. "You still need to tell me how to get stakes through, unless that's still a secret." I stared up at him hoping he would finally tell me.

"Sorry I can't." As he walked through the metal detectors I watched to see if I could figure it out and then I saw it. There was a dhampir working the metal detector. Dimitri walked through with both of our stakes as the dhampir working the detector shut off the alarm momentary. My jaw dropped. I walked through grabbed my bag.

"Well turns out you didn't need to tell me I figured it out." He turned to me and smiled.

"I was wondering when you finally would. It's pretty obvious."

"Wait how come every other time we go through it always goes off for me. Don't they shut off the alarm for all dhampirs?"

"Well let's just say I have a lot of friends working at airports." Of course he does it on purpose I roll my eyes as we speed walk to our gate.

We settle into our seats five minutes before the final departure time. As we are taking off Dimitri shifts in his seat. I look over to see him pull a western out of his pocket.

"You just can't live a day without reading a western can you." He smiled at me as I shook my head. A few minutes later I pull out some earbuds and my phone and start listening to some music, I lean my head on Dimitris shoulder and next thing you know we're in Pennsylvania.

* * *

 **W** e arrived at court around 11 p.m meaning that it was the middle of the morning. Even after sleeping on the plane I was exhausted, Dimitri even more so because he had stayed up for the flight, forever on duty. I looked over at him once we got to our apartment in Palace Housing, he looked fine but you could tell if he was able he would sleep. Right after we got everything unpacked there was a knock on the door.

"What do you bet that's Lissa?" Dimitri sighed as I stood up and walked to the door. I open the door and in comes Lissa asking questions left and right.

"How? Is it possible? Are you sure? Where is the kid? Do you think-" Dimitri and I shared a knowing look.

"Lissa one question at a time. There is only so much we know." As I sat down I wished I liked coffee.

"Ok first off how did it happen?"

"We don't really know. Something to do with being a restored strigoi made Olive and Neil be able to have a kid."

"Where is the kid? He or she could be a very important piece of res-"

"I don't know Lissa and even if I did I wouldn't let a human being be part of an experiment, human being a general term." I yawned and leaned against Dimitri.

"I understand but do you know where the baby is? I just want to see him for myself."

"No, I don't, neither does Dimitri, Adrian or Sydney. We don't know where the baby is but from what I heard it's a girl." Dimitri looked at me realizing what I was doing. Lissa on the other hand didn't seem to realize I was telling her the opposite just for added protection.

"Oh, I understand. Oh I forgot you guys were on a human schedule I should let you go to bed. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning. Bye."

"Bye Liss I'll see you tomorrow." With that she walked out the door. I looked up at Dmitri.

"Thanks for the help comrade." He stood up to head to bed.

"You handled it just fine without me Roza." I stood up and buried my face in his chest.

"Do you think they'll try to experiment on our kids?" If that was a possibility there was no way I would bring a child into this world.

"They might try but we won't let them." In that moment I knew he was right. We are both good at protecting others who we weren't related to imagine how much harder we'll make ourselves fight for our kids.

"Those kids will be legends. At school both of us were idolized separate and together we were gods but those kids will be amazing. And if you train them the world better watch out." He hugged me close and whispered,

"We will both train them and then they will be guardians even better than us." I smiled and looked up at him, he was right the future would be amazing for them.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now you need to go to bed your dead on your feet." I shoved him with my shoulder and walked into the bedroom.

"You're more tired than I am" I said as he laid down.

"Good night Roza." He said before kissing me and shutting off the lights.

* * *

 **W** e woke up at 5 the next night, or rather I woke up Dimitri was still in bed sleeping. I decided I would have a little flashback to the academy days. Waking up early to go train with Dimitri. This would be fun.

"Wake your sorry ass up comrade. We got some training to do." He looked over at me with my hair pulled up in a bun wearing my leggings and a flannel shirt then I clicked for him.

"Go run your laps I'll be out in a minute." I walked over to the bed and pulled the covers up.

"Nice try, your running with me." Five minutes later we were running on the track. After a few miles we went into the gym and started sparing. As we moved we anticipated each others every move. We where an even match. After an hour or so we headed back to our room for showers and a quick breakfast.

 **I hoped you guys liked it within the next few chapters I'm hoping to get in a visit to Baia. Leave any suggestions in a review anything you guys tell me I will take into account. I will update as often as possible. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I hope you guys have liked the story this far! Please let me know what you want to happen or if you have any ideas, leave a review or PM me! The more you guys give me the faster I write. I'm thinking for jumping to Rose's 20th B-Day(In Bloodlines she and Dimitri get engaged shortly after.) so let me know if you have any ideas or if you want more before the jump!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters just the continuation of the plot.**

Dimitri and I have been back at court for a week. It has been calm, when Dimitri and I aren't with Christian and Lissa we're together. We have spent a LOT of time questioning how/when to tell his family the important news.

"Dimitri, I know it's faster to tell them over the phone but this will mean a lot to them so we have to tell them in person!" We've been going back and forth about how to tell Yeva, Olena and the others. Do we tell them one the phone to tell the faster or do we do it in person so we can be with them? Dimitri wanted to let them know the moment he found but but I want to go to Baia and tell them myself.

"I know but how long would we have to wait before we can go, it's not like we can leave right now." I laughed.

"No but we can leave tomorrow," I shushed him as he tried to cut in, " I already asked Lissa she said we could go for as long as we needed. They both have other guards and we need to tell them." I smiled knowing I had won that argument.

"Well in that case we should get packing. Remember we won't be there for a month so you don't need to pack a bunch of stuff." He looked at me with a knowing smile as a smirked.

"You realize they held a funeral when you were strigoi and now you're going to be coming over restored and telling them you could have kids, there will be a party, which means I need at least one dress and a pair of heels to go along with workout clothes, my everyday clothes and I'm planning on doing a little hunting while I'm there, I'll need some extra clothes." He had a worried look as he turned to me.

"You can't go hunting they will kill you in a minute if they remember you." I sighed.

"I guess you're right, but if we run into any I will kill them.

"I know you will." He said right before pulling me into a deep kiss, I had a surprise waiting for him in our bedroom.. As I pulled him into our room I grabbed a foil packet out of the end table. Needless to say there will be no packing done tonight.

* * *

 **After** yet another mad dash through security we boarded our plane, ready for a 10 hour plane ride followed by a 7 hour drive. By ready I mean Dimitri had a couple of books in his carry on and I had a few magazines and a phone charger to go with my headphones. It turns out we didn't need any of that because an hour into the flight we both fell asleep which is surprising considering Dimitri always stays awake but, I guess last night left him as tired as I was. When we landed we walked to the baggage claim and then the rental can desk. After getting our car we set out to Baia. We drove through the night and Dimitri actually let me drive for a few hours. We got the the Belkov house hold at around 10am. local time meaning back at court it was about 2a.m. but Dimitri and I just slept on the plane and then again when we weren't the one's driving. We walked to the door and knocked. A few moments later Olena opened the door and saw Dimitri.

"Dmitriy, chto ty zdes' delayesh'?" I looked at Dimitri wishing I had started learning Russian.

"She asked what I am doing here." With that Olena looked at me and saw that Dimitri was not alone.

"Rose, how are you?" I smiled looking at Dimitri

"We're fine, we have some news to tell everyone-" She looked excitedly between Dimitri and I.

"Are you finally getting married! We've been waiting for awhile." I looked at Dimitri and he budged in.

"No not yet, she won't let me ask till she's twenty," I smiled, " but we do have something important to tell everyone. Is everyone on break from the academy?" Olena nodded,

"They go back next week." Dimitri and I nodded. We would be able to tell everyone at once.

"Now you two get in here and get settled everyone's at work or out with friends. Once you finish you can come down and get something to eat."

"Thank you would you mind not telling anyone we're here we want it to be a surprise?" After she assured us that she would keep our secret the best she can with a car parked across the street, we headed upstairs.

"While we're here we have to go see Mark and Oksana, they'll want to know about restoring strigoi and what that could do." Dimitri nodded as he sat down on the bed and pulled out a western. "You should really try other genres ."

"Hey, at least I read." One of the few things he loves more than his westerns (and duster) is teasing me.

"I read when it's needed. I don't see the point when you learn nothing that could be useful in the future." We lay there for awhile before there was a knock on the door.

"I have some Borscht for you two in the kitchen. Come get it while it's still warm." We stood and walked down to the food. I looked at Dimitri remembering what he had said in the past. As we reached the kitchen I tried to hold a grimince, and looking at Dimitri I failed.

"Just try it." I looked around making sure Olena wasn't in the room with us,

"Ummm, this is very red and smells like beets…. I will try it but if it's grose you are finishing it." I took some of the soup in my mouth, I was taken aback at how sour it was, " Ok I did not expect it to be sour, thanks for the warning." He just laughed at me,

"Would you have tried it if I told you?"

"No, it's not bad but I won't be ordering it any time soon." Once we finished our borscht we went upstairs to read in his case and listen to music and watch him read in my case.

At around 6 o'clock Olena came and got us from our room. We walked downstairs to hear talking and laughter as the family talked about their days at work or out with friends. As Dimitri, Olena and I made our way into the living room the talking stopped. Viktoria ran up and gave me then Dimitri a hug. Eventually everyone had said hi and asked a few questions getting the answer 'we have some news, no it's not that we're getting married'. After Yeva telling everyone to be quiet so we could speak Dimitri told them,

"Rose and I," He stopped and looked at me and I squeezed his hand, "might be able to have kids." After a short celebration everyone was confused as Lissa was, as we were. I took over from there.

"Since Dimitri is a restored strigoi that biologically changed something making it possible for us to have kids. There was a dhampir we knew she was a restored strigoi and she was in a relationship with another dhampir. She disappeared without trace but a while later it was found out that the reason she ran was because she was pregnant with another dhampirs child and didn't want it to be used for experiments." We all talked most of the night. The next day Dimitri and I paid a visit to Mark and Oksana. We told them all we could about restoring strigoi and what that can change. Then we told them about the bond beaking. After a long day we went back to the house ate and went to sleep. The rest of the week was spent either sleeping, walking around town or spending time with Dimitri's family around the house. Sunday we went to church. It was decided that we would leave when everyone went back to school Sunday evening. So, after getting our flight arranged and getting packed we said our goodbyes and set of to the airport. As we returned the car and where walking towards the airport the hair on the back of my neck raised.

"Dimitri," I whispered, "I think we're being followed." He listened,

"Seems like your right but I don't think they know what they're doing. If they did they wouldn't be trying to sneak up on us." A few moments later a strigoi jumped out in front of us. I grabbed my stake and after a sharp kick to the side he was down and with a push of the stake he was dead. I pulled out the stake and looked at Dimitri.

"Well looks like you get another monjia mark once we get back to court." We both smiled sadly, no matter how soulless the strigoi are it's still hard for both of us to be proud of killing another person no matter how evil they are.

"We'll have to tell the TSA to send a message to the alchemists." I joked as I walked away from the body lying in the sidewalk.

 **A/N I hope you liked it! Please remember to PM or review if you have any comments, questions or ideas. I'm thinking about to Rose's 20th B-Day let me know if I should or not. Till next time!**


End file.
